Summer Break
by awesomestories444
Summary: It's summer break for Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie. But with romance budding, things may be different next fall. AU.


**_Summer Break_**

It was the last hour of school and the students of Riverdale High School were allowed to walk around freely.

"We did it Veronica! We finished 10h grade!" Betty Cooper said to her best friend Veronica Lodge. At that moment Archie Andrews walked up to Veronica and kissed her smack on the lips.

Betty always thought that Veronica and Archie kissing each other at such a young age was inappropriate and wrong. Veronica and Archie were only 15 years old and already trying to have sex in a closet. Archie had already touched Veronica's boob! It was _very _inappropriate.

Jughead Jones, who had just finished 11th grade walked up to the group. He was the school's hot bad boy. He wore leather jackets and boots and it made Betty swoon. Veronica and Archie knew about Betty's crush on the smocking bad boy and told her to ask him out, but Betty always said that they were too young but as she would look back at them, they were making out, and Veronica was climbing onto his lap and grinding.

"Hey Betty," Jughead said and put his arm around Betty. Betty felt both uncomfortable and so comfortable at the same time.

"Jughead."

"Wanna walk with me? Your friends look a little busy," Jughead said and pointed to Veronica and Archie who were making out and trying to shed clothes without the teachers noticing.

"Umm, sure," Betty said.

Jughead and her starting walking around and they talked for a while about classes and friends.

Soon Jughead dragged Betty into the music room and locked the door and looked around for any security cameras. He found some and located himself and Betty away so that the cameras wouldn't see them.

"Jughead, what are we doing in here?" Betty asked and chuckled nervously.

"Betty, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I..." he paused and looked at her.

_"What?" _

He leaned in and kissed her as the bell rang for the end of school for the summer.

He stood up and looked at Betty. "Here's my phone number," he said, handing her a piece of paper. "Call me." He walked out.

Betty sat there in shock. Jughead Jones kissed _her? _

Veronica and Archie ran into the music room and saw her sitting on the floor.

"What happened? Did Jughead _rape _you?" Veronica said and grabbed Betty's hand, pulling her up.

"I should have _known _he was going to rape you! I saw you guys come in here and I wanted to see what you guys were doing in here but Veronica pulled me into a closet and started rubbing my-" Archie started.

"He kissed me," Betty said out of breath.

"What?" Veronica said.

"He kissed me as the bell went of and then he gave me his number," Betty replied.

"You _have _to call him!" Veronica said.

"Why?"

"Because he wants to bang you Betty!" Archie said. "Fuck you senseless. Eat you out. What I do with Veronica. Maybe even he'll make you suck his-"

"ARCHIE!" Betty yelled. "No. No. No. No. I'm not doing the Devil's Tango with him."

"What are you, nine?"

Betty glared at Archie so angrily, he got behind Veronica and put his arms together like a baby.

"Can we just go?" Betty said.

"Are you gonna call him?" Veronica said.

"No." Betty sighed. "I'm not calling him."

She called him.

She didn't mean to call him but she peer pressured herself into it... at one am in the morning.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"This is Betty," Betty said, trying her best to sound confident. "The girl who you oh so happened to kiss today."

"I know who Betty is," Jughead said.

"Anywho," Betty said, and started hating herself for saying _anywho_, "I would like to ask you to meet me under the town bridge in one hour. Bring whatever you think you might need." Betty could hear Jughead sitting up. "But may I warn you that we will _not _be having sex."

"Oh really?" Jughead said Betty could tell he had raised one of his eyebrows.

Betty took a deep breath. "We will not have sex. You will not bring any condoms. I will not have to take a pill before I leave. I will not do the Devil's Tango with you tonight."

"Devil's Tango?"

"I don't like saying sex."

"But you just said it a minute ago."

"_I was trying to get the point across!__" _Betty said. "Meet me under the bridge in one hour."

"Okay," Jughead said. "How long are we gonna be there?"

"For two hours. I will leave at four."

"Great."

"Good."

"See you there."

"Gladly."

"I will be even gladder."

"Bye."

Betty hung up. She put on a sweater over her tanktop and put on some shorts. She slipped on some tennis shoes, grabbed a bathing suit and backpack with towels and walked downstairs very quietly. She was about to leave when she saw the birth control pills that her mom took and slipped one in her mouth just in case. She headed out the door, hopped on her bike, and rode off to the bridge.

Jughead pulled on a shirt and some boxers, put on his leather jacket on and put on some shoes. He looked at his desk and saw his condoms. He debated weather or not he should grab them and he did. He slipped them into his pocket, quietly left the trailer, and walked to the bridge. It wasn't that far away.

Betty and Jughead got there at the exact same time.

"Hello, Jughead."

"Betty."

"I have a question," Betty said, leaning against a tree.

"What?" Jughead said, leaning against a tree across from Betty with his arms crossed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Betty asked.

Jughead started walking towards her. "Because, Betty," he said and soon he was inches away from her face, "I like you. I've liked you for so long."

Betty looked in his eyes and did something that she never thought she'd do this young. She grabbed Jughead's head and kissed him.

Jughead broke apart from the kiss. "Betty."

"I'm sorry, Jughead. I just... Do you wanna go swimming?" Betty asked.

"Sure. Do you wanna get behind that tree and but on your suit?"

"Okay."

Betty got behind the tree and put on her bathing suit while thinking. _Of course he didn't want to kiss me again! When he did it earlier, I totally freaked! _she thought. _Idiot!_

She got out from behind the tree and saw Jughead standing there in his boxers with his hand in his shiny black hair. He looked at Betty and smiled. She was wearing a pink bikini which complemented her nicely.

"Ready?" Betty asked.

"Ready."

The both walked into the water. Jughead got farther in, and splashed Betty, who's hair was still in the classic ponytail. She looked at him angrily and ripped the hairband out of her hair.

"You look pretty without the ponytail. You should wear it down more often," Jughead said and smiled.

"Thanks," Betty replied and splashed him. "Payback, dick!"

They ended up staying in the water for an hour. Then they dried themselves off and put on their clothes (Jughead stayed in his boxers) and Jughead made a fire.

"You are beautiful," Jughead said, looking at Betty, who was sitting next to him.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even close to being as pretty as Veronica," Betty said. "She gets everything. Everything is handed to her. Her first car, first credit card, first job, first kiss."

"How was her first kiss handed to her?" Jughead asked.

"Her dad payed someone to kiss her for the first time... Me."

"You were Veronica's first kiss?" Jughead asked.

"We were 12 years old and she was mad about how Cheryl had made out with Moose Mason. She told her dad, who knew me and her were friends, and he payed me 100 bucks to kiss her."

"No way."

"Yeah," Betty said.

"I thought I was..."

"You were my second," Betty said. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Betty, do you wanna go to Pop's tomorrow? With me?" Jughead asked.

Betty looked up at him. She gazed into his eyes. "Yes." She kissed him. He kissed back. They kissed by the fire for a long time. They did a little more then just kiss. By the time it was done, it was way past four am.


End file.
